character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goomba (Canon)/Paleomario66
Goomba= |-|Paragoomba= |-|Ice Skate Goomba= |-|Cat Goomba= |-|Private Goomp= |-|Megasparkle Goomba= |-|False Bowser= 'Summary' Goomba are a species of shiitaki mushroom-like creatures, acting as Bowser's most basic and most prevalent ground troopers, along with Koopa Troopas. They were originally peace-loving creatures in the Mushroom Kingdom, until they decided to rebel against their brethren and join Bowser. Even then, not all Goombas rebelled against the Mushroom Kingdom. Most joined Bowser, some remained allies with the Mushroom Kingdom, and some became neutral--supporting neither good nor evil. 'Statistics' Tier: High 7-C | Low 2-C | Unknown | Low 2-C Name: Goomba Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shiitaki Mushroom-like Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, Telekinesis and Wing Manifestation. Wings turn him into a Paragoomba, which has Flight. Megasparkle Goomba has Fusionism (With Goombas strictly) and Wish Granting Attack Potency: Large Town level (While most Goombas are absolutely pathetic, there are some regular, average-joe Goombas capable of taking on characters of Mario's caliber, though, due to them always being below him, we can, at best, scale them to his lowest feats, like this) | Universe level+ (False Bowser has a physique similar to Bowser himself) | Unknown (The text after the Elite Trio fight implies that--despite having an army and each other--the trio was stomped by Mario. Thus, they can't be scaled to the characters at all, and are only comparable--albeit superior--to Bowser's generic minions. Which is consistent with their depictions in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions) | Universe level+ (In spite of having fought Post-SPM Paper Mario, it is heavily implied he had been stomped. Even then, he needed the help of a large group of Goombas to do hardly any damage at all to Mario. Thus, he is scaled to Post-SPM Paper Mario's lowest feat--creating a universe in Paper Jam) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has been slower than 2-D Mario since the start of the franchise) | Massively FTL+ (Similar speed to Bowser) | Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than most goons within their militia) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Universal+ | Unknown | Universal+ Durability: Large Town level (Some Goombas can survive hits from Mario, while others are one-shot) | Universe level+ | Unknown | Universe level+ Stamina: Low | High | High | High Range: Melee. A meter or two via telekinesis. Several dozens of meters via projectiles as False Bowser Standard Equipment: A couple Power-ups, Kuribo's Boot, several Helmets (regular, spiked, etc.) to protect against foes, a Royal Sticker Intelligence: Basic ones are Learning Impaired (Only able to understand "Walk forward, hurt enemy"), while others are Average (Able to understand more than basics, and some even have ranks in their militia [Private Goomp], which displays some amount of knowledge) Weaknesses: Completely stupid | Completely stupid | Relies heavily on others | Relies heavily on others Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tackle:' Goomba charges into the foe's feet. *'Head-Bonk:' Goomba leaps into the air and headbutts the enemy. Key: Standard | As False Bowser | As Private Goomp | As Megasparkle Goomba Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2